Nickelodeon (Japan; Revival by DarkPopplio94)
Nickelodeon Japan' (ニコロデオン, Nikorodeon) is the brand of Viacom Networks Japan K.K. (a subsidiary of Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom). Started in November 1998 as a cable and satellite television channel, Viacom attempted to bring their Nickelodeon brand to the Japanese market. However, due to declining viewership, the television channel was taken off the air on September 30, 2009. After the channel's closure, some programs were moved to other specialty channels (including MTV Japan), DTH satellite channels and terrestrial television networks. New programs made their national television premiere on other channels, on January 1, 2019, Nickelodeon Japan relaunched with new programming and shows. List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Japan Originally, Nickelodeon Japan broadcasted many American programs from the 1960s, 1980s, 1990s and 2000s as part of its broadcast day. In the relaunch, it airs alot of Nickelodeon shows from the US and also acquired programming. The programs will all be broadcast in Japanese. Nickelodeon programming * SpongeBob SquarePants (スポンジ・ボブ) * The Fairly OddParents (Oops!フェアリーペアレンツ) *''The Loud House'' (ザ・ラウド・ハウス) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (サンジェイ・アンド・クレイグ) *''Harvey Beaks'' (ハーヴェイと恐ろしい二十二) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012)- (ミュータント タートルズ) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (CGI series) (アルビンとチップマンクス) *''Breadwinners'' (ダッキーパンデリバリー) *''Bunsen is a Beast'' (ブンゼンは獣です) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (ウェインへようこそ) *''The Legend of Korra'' (コララは世界を救う) *''Henry Danger'' (キッド・ファイターヘンリー・ダンジャー) *''The Thundermans'' (スーパーヒーローの素晴らしい家族) *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' (私はFelicityです！ Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kittyとも呼ばれる！) (new as of January 20, 2019) Nick Jr programming * Dora the Explorer (ドーラといっしょに大冒険) * Bubble Guppies (バブルグッピーズ) * Team Umizoomi ''(チーム・ウミズミ) * ''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (ニーハオ、カイラン) * Blue's Clues (ブルーズ・クルーズ) *''Little Charmers'' (ヤングチャーマー) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' (ドラと彼女の新しい友達) *''Max & Ruby'' (マックス＆ルビー) *''Thomas & Friends''* (きかんしゃトーマス) *''Top Wing'' (GO !!! スーパーバード・ファイターズ！) *''PAW Patrol'' (スーパーイヌ戦闘機チーム) *''Shimmer and Shine'' (かわいい魔法のジニーデュオ) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (モンスタートラックでGO!!!) *''Sunny Day'' (サニーデイSUPER STYLE) *''Nella the Princess Knight'' (美しい女の子の騎士ネラ) *''Rusty Rivets'' (ラスティリベットでスクラップ部品を作ってみましょう) *''Let's Go Luna!'' (ルナと友達と世界一周) *''Becca's Bunch'' (アドベンチャーズコーリング！ Beccaの束の多くの冒険) *''Abby Hatcher'' (アビーハッチャー、ファジーキャッチャー) *''Butterbean's Cafe'' (バタービーンズカフェ) *''Corn & Peg'' (Do-Goodersが団結する！コーン＆ペグの冒険) (new as of March 10, 2019) *''Hey Duggee'' (こんにちはDuggee！バッジを獲得する時が来ました。) *''Rainbow Rangers'' (私たちはレインボーレンジャーです！) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (うわー！うわー！みんな！それはWubbzyです！) Launch and events On January 1, 2019, Nickelodeon Japan was relaunched with a new look and new programming, and to celebrate, A special event aired on the day it was launched named Party Like it's Japan, Characters such as SpongeBob, Chase, Dora, Becca, Abby Hatcher and Bozzly, Lincoln Loud, Butterbean and Luna the Moon had their own bumpers, saying to the viewers, "Let's party like it's Japan today! Your watching Nickelodeon Japan!", the first program to ever air on the relaunch was SpongeBob SquarePants, aired at 12:00 am, and the first Nick Jr program to ever air on the relaunch was Becca's Bunch, aired at at 6:00 am, the first movie to also ever air on the relaunch was the Japanese dub of the 2009 animated CGI flim, Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, aired at 7:00 pm as apart of the schedule of Party Like it's Japan event, the next movie after that was the Japanese dub of the 21st animated Pokemon movie, Pokemon the Movie: The Power of Us, aired at 11:00 pm after a couple of episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants aired. Magazine on January 24, 2019, Nickelodeon launched a new Japanese magazine for the network, Nickelodeon Japan Magazine, It mostly had new information, new character reveals, new episodes and more stuff.